


Magic of Christmas, The

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-21
Updated: 2008-03-21
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15094193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh and Donna join Bartlet staff for the lighting of the White House Christmas tree. This story takes place the Christmas before Santos's Inauguration.





	Magic of Christmas, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

  
Author's notes: Timeline: The Christmas between "Transition" and "Tomorrow"  
  
Author's Note: This story was inspired after listening to a DC radio station via the internet, covering the lighting of the National Christmas tree. This idea just popped into my head and wouldn't go away. It is also a small tribute to The Crackpots and these Women - the episode that I believe made Josh my favourite character! There is also a very small nod to Inauguration Part 2.  
  
A/N 2: This is my first ever story! !  
  
Feedback: Please be gentle! This was my first story  
Disclaimers: Characters etc belong to Sorkin and Wells, but we're looking after them really, really well!  


* * *

The Magic of Christmas

The wintry evening was closing in. The sunset was noticeably earlier now and the weather was much colder than usual for this time of year. But the excitement in the air defied anyone to be put off by the snow and the dark skies. Everyone in the White House was buzzing with the Christmas spirit. Tonight was the lighting of the National Christmas tree and it was the last time President Bartlet was to preside over this popular family event.

As an acknowledgment of this, President Bartlet had invited many previous staff members, his “family”, to attend and then to join he and Abbey in the Residence afterwards for hot chocolate. Former and current West Wingers met on their designated viewing platform. Will and Josh greeted each other warmly. They had both recognized that politics was business and even though they had once been on opposing sides of a campaign, they could now meet socially and reminisce about their time together in The West Wing.

Sam was there with his fiancée who was a little overawed by the occasion but Donna had been really sweet, including her in their activities and conversations. Charlie stood proudly alongside Zoe. Their relationship was still undefined but he was confident that if their relationship didn’t move forward, their friendship would remain strong. CJ attended in her official capacity as Chief of Staff but had asked permission to stand with her friends and former colleagues. It was important to her to reconnect with these people and try and recapture her sense of fun. The responsibility of her job weighed her down some days but the hope of a future with Danny was a move in the right direction.

Donna was the last to arrive. She had been held up in a meeting with Mrs Santos but there was no way she was going to miss this. As she came hurrying up, Josh who was talking to CJ, instantly sensed her presence. Turning around, his face lit up when he saw her. This did not go unnoticed by their friends! Since Josh and Donna’s “simultaneous disappearance” a few weeks ago, everyone had become aware of the change in their relationship but no one had seen a great change in the way they related to each other. They still bantered and flirted; still challenged each other but there was a sense of peace about both of them. Josh no longer shouted in the office (well, not so much) and both smiled, a lot! They both left work at a reasonable hour and always together. But PDA’S were not their style. Unless someone mixed with them socially, there were few clues they were a couple. Until tonight…

With a flick of a switch, the tree lit up. Fireworks coloured the night sky. Gasps and sighs could be heard from the gathered crowd. The Marine Corps Band played carols and choir from the National cathedral sang as the snow continued to fall. It was a truly magical sight and one that no one was immune to. CJ glanced over to where Josh and Donna were standing and her eyes widened. “Hey guys”, she softly whispered and nudged Sam who was next to her. Josh had moved from his place alongside of Donna to stand behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her, his chin resting on her shoulder. CJ could see their lips moving but wasn’t close enough to hear their conversation.

“Hey, schmutsy pants. Move along,” CJ requested.  
“I so knew that name was going to stick,” Sam groaned.

CJ moved closer to hear what was being said between Josh and Donna as they gazed upwards at the amazing light show. It’s not that she was snooping, but they looked so comfortable together, CJ was aching to learn how to make that happen in her own life. 

“Beautiful,” said Josh  
“Yes,” was Donna’s soft reply  
“Mesmerizing,” Josh whispered in her ear  
“Hm” she murmured her agreement.  
“I‘m talking about the Christmas lights,” said Donna  
“So am I,” Josh cheekily replied with a smirk on his face

The band continued to play and the beautiful voices from the choir rose in song.

Have yourself a merry little Christmas,  
Let your heart be light  
From now on,  
our troubles will be out of sight

Josh’s cheek rested against Donna’s and her hand reached up to grasp the back of his head and play with his curls as they swayed in time to the music. They had become totally oblivious to everyone around them. The crowds had started to disperse as the wind had a real chill to it. The thought of hot chocolate was too tempting. The Bartlet’s led their friends into the Residence

Here we are as in olden days,  
Happy golden days of yore.  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Gather near to us once more.

Abbey felt, rather than saw, Jed stumble slightly. He used a cane these days and Abbey’s first thought was MS related. She looked up and saw Jed looking in Josh and Donna’s direction, a smug look on his face.

“When did that boy finally realise she’s the best thing that ever walked into his life? Have I missed a momentous event in their lives?”

“Honestly, Jed! Haven’t you been paying attention lately? Anyone say the word “Hawaii” around you in the last few weeks? I’ve got a feeling I might need to be chilling some champagne soon for those two. C’mon inside.

Suddenly, the band struck a new tune. It wasn’t a piece of music traditionally associated with Christmas but had been requested by President Bartlet, unaware of it’s significance for his former Deputy Chief of Staff. Josh heard the opening bars of Ave Maria and gasped. The emotion of the moment built inside of him. The music, the twinkling lights, the fireworks and the overpowering sense of love he felt for the woman in his arms burst forth in two short words…

“Marry me”

He felt Donna stiffen and slowly turn in his arms. But he didn’t let go.

“What did you say?”

“Marry me”, he whispered. “This may not have been how I planned it but I can’t think of a more perfect place to do this. Here, surrounded by our friends, in this place where we have so many memories. Let’s create one more…

A slow smile spread across Donna’s face “OK” she said and leaned in to gently kiss him.

CJ standing within earshot of them couldn’t help herself. “ You really are very sweet sometimes, you know?” she said as she looked at them through misty eyes. “C’mon, let’s go get some hot chocolate. Coming, shmutsy pants?’

CJ, Sam, Josh and Donna walked slowly towards what symbolized their past and their future. Christmas was certainly a special time.

Through the years   
We all will be together,  
If the fates allow  
Hang a shining star upon the highest bough.  
And have yourself a merry little Christmas now.


End file.
